


nights can be empty

by babypapaya



Series: mongol rally travel log [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cutscene, Drabble, M/M, References to ABBA, Road Trips, bonus scenes from rallyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya
Summary: It would be nice to get some answers from the sky.Cutscene fromtry again. fail again. fail better.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: mongol rally travel log [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	nights can be empty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [try again. fail again. fail better.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886211) by [babypapaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya). 



> This only makes sense if you've read the original rallyfic first!
> 
> This is the product of an Abba-themed drabble workshop. Disclaimers from the parent fic apply, this is a work of fiction. Thanks for reading!

It’s pitch dark when Valtteri’s awoken with a shake to his leg. Opening his eyes, he sees Daniel half outside their unzipped tent.

“If you come now you can watch the moonrise,” Daniel hisses.

Agreeing takes less energy than arguing, so Valtteri shoves on some boots and stumbles out into the 3AM Cappadocian desert. The quarter-moon’s barely visible around rocky outcroppings. Valtteri rubs his eyes.

“I can’t believe you make me do this.” And Valtteri doesn’t just mean— _this._

“Who else would?”

“Only _you,_ I guess—”

“It’s only natural—”

Valtteri cuts in. “But why did it have to be _me?”_


End file.
